Squad Nine's New Captain
by Kiddiluna
Summary: Squad nine was run by Hisagi Shuuhei for 2 years without a captain. Shuuhei who took in all the work of Squad 9, like their previous captain, Tousen baring the burden alone. Until recently when Head Captain Yamato assigned a new captain to Squad nine with experience of being a Captain.


**Squad 9's New Captain**

A tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, as his short black hair bangs lay limply on the his forehead as three scars straight over his right eye that lead down his cheek as he adorned the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek.

The man let out a groan as he leaned back into his chair and stretched out as he had been working for 3 hours straight. Glancing at the clock mounted on the wall when a soul reaper butterfly flew into his room he glanced over and stretched out one of his fingers as it flew down and landed on his finger.

**Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei please come to captains meeting immediately.**

Closing his eyes slowly before he slowly opened them and stood up and grab his zanpakuto that was leaning against the door. Placing it securely by his side, he walked out of his office and looking at the garden that Tosen had looked after before moving to head to the meeting.

As he made it to the meeting hall he kneeled on his knees before lightly tapping the door, "I, Acting Captain and Vice Captain, Hisagi Shuuhei has arrived to represent squad nine as requested."

"Lieutenant Hisagi, Please come inside." Head Captain Yamamoto called from inside the room, Hisagi slow pushed open the door bowing slightly before he looked up scanning the room briefly before standing up and went to go stand beside the fellow Lieutenants.

"I am glad you all could make it, to this abrupt meeting but I wanted to have this take effect immediately." Head Captain Yamamoto says as he looked over at the young Captains and Lieutenants that filled the room. "You may come in now.

In the opposite direction of which Shuuhei had came from, 3 people came strolling into the room but only one had captured Shuuhei eyes widen as he saw the man who saved his life years ago and went failing back on the ground.

"Captain Muguruma….." Shuuhei whispered as her eyes widen. The Head Captain rose an eyebrow as he stared at Shuuhei.

"Huh…. You're that kid from before." Kensei says as he faintly recalls the other from the battle with Aizen as well when he was first in the Soul Society.

"So you two know each other?" Yamato questioned looking between the two of them.

"Sorry Head Captain Yamato, Captain Muguruma I'm mean ex-Captain Muguruma saved me before I had join the Soul Society as a young child in fact he and his team I owe my life to." Hisagi answered truthfully as he voiced carried respect for the man that saved him.

"I see, Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei, then it is with this privilege that I shall inform you that the Visord Kensei Muguruma, has accepted the role as Squad nine new Captain. I hope to see great things from the both of you." Yamato informed Shuuhei as his eyes widen in surprise, "As well as Mashiro Kuna has also be reinstated as Co-Lieutenant."

"Yes, Head Captain." They say in unison before returning to their spot in the Squad nine spot where they wanted until Love, and Shinji were added into their new squads. Once this was done everyone was dismissed.

"So you're my new Lieutenant, Kid." Kensei said looking Shuuhei up and down trying to asses him trying to gauge his strength as they headed back to the Squad nine barracks.

"Is there something wrong, Captain?" Shuuhei asked noticed Kensei intense stare as they were walking.

"It is nothing that needs to be brought up now, so lets get back to Squad nine. I have to meet my new squad." Kensei said as lashed stepped away moving quickly to get to Squad nine.

"I will call the members that are on the grounds to come to the Squad Nine's meeting hall," Shuuhei says as he slowly began to channel his Reiatsu into small black butterflies he sent them to tell the other members.

"What did you do?" Kensei asked as he saw Shuuhei place some of his spiritual energy in a soul butterfly before it shot up into the air and evaporated showering everywhere in the vicinity of Squad nine.

"I sent some of my spiritual energy in a soul butterfly relaying it to all members of Squad 9 to get back here for an important meeting, it the same way we get notifications of the captain meeting but I can only do it within a certain radius." Shuhei tells him.

"I see... You have gotten strong then, brat." Kensei said as Shuuhei's eyebrow twitched as he was referred to as a brat.

"Please Captain Muguruma, I'm not a kid nor a brat so please refrain from calling me such." Shuuhei pleaded as he began to lead the two towards the meeting hall.

"I will call you what I want, Kid." Kensei said following after them.

Hisagi sighed, "I will give you a full tour of squad nine after the meeting since their has been many renovations and changes to the headquarters since the last time you had been here." Soon they came to a building to see that they were the first people to arrive walking over to the stage, Shuuhei moved to pull out two seats from the supply closet on the stage and motioned for Kensei and Mashiro to take a seat as he waited for the members of squad nine to arrive.

It was not long before members of squad 9 began to show up and began to stand waiting to hear what the meeting was about. Some of their eyes kept trailing towards Kensei and Mashiro who didn't acknowledge their presence. While Hisagi greeted them one by one and got them all situated.

Once that everyone that Hisagi knew that was in the area came he began to speaking, "Everyone, I'm glad that all of you could make it today. With all your duties and personal lives but I have recently been given news regarding us getting a new Captain."

"Vice-Captain Hisagi, were you promoted?" One of the members yelled from the back as everyone began to whisper excited among themselves at the thought. Hisagi gave them a sad smile but shook his head.

"I am sorry but that is not the case, I am not qualified to be your new captain and so they have chosen someone more capable than I for the position" Hisagi told them.

This created an uproar amongst the squad they began to yell, "Yes you are you been there since Touzen left." as well as "We won't accept anyone but you." and "There is none more capable than you."

"There is more than one reason in which I am not qualified but that is not the reason why I have called you all here for." Shuuhei started. "Our new captain, is an honorable man and I had the privilege of working beside him against the battle against Aizen and he will surpass anything Touzen and I could ever accomplish by ourselves and even together so I hope you give him all of your support he is, Kensei Muguruma." Gesturing the man who stood up and looked at them with disinterest.

"Listen up there will be some new changes starting immediately. You will all be given notification as soon as everything is sorted out." Kensei barked as he glared at them all before adding, "Remember this only the strong survive to protect the weak and there is no weaklings in this squad."

Once Kensei was done and sat back down, Hisagi moved forward to speak once again, "We also gotten a new Co-Vice Captain, Mashiro Kuna. All three of us and chairs shall be working together to start bring Squad nine to new heights."

Once more there was a public outcry but Hisagi told them that meeting was over and told them if they had any questions to stay after so he could get to them. Thirty minutes later, Hisagi let out a sigh as he finished answering all of his squad member's questions and they dispersed heading to handle their duties.

"Shall we get going then for that tour?" Hisagi asked looking over at Kensei and Mashiro that stared at him surprised. They began the tour showing them to the barracks, training ground, mess hall, meeting halls, the archive, kitchens, restrooms, and several extra buildings that were used for training and entertainment purposes. Before they began to head to the Captain and Vice Captain's Private quarters.

"This is where we will be staying most of our time during nights and off time unless you go out drinking or away on missions." Shuuhei says.

"Take us to the office, Kid. There are some things that I must get started on immediately." Kensei gruffed out.

"I see then right this way." Shuuhei said leading them to the building next to their quarters. "This is the office were the seats, and us make and plan preparations."

"Good call the seats in here immediately we need to get to work." Kensei said taking his seat at the head of the table stealing some of the paper work that was obviously from Shuuhei's side of the table. As Mashiro took the seat opposite of Shuuhei that was at the left and also began to work.

"Right away, Sir but if I may ask what are we going to be working on?" Shuuhei questioned.

"This entire squad is a bunch of slackers besides you and now it my time to fix everything," Kensei said as he reached over and pulled out a blank scroll and began to write something, Shuuhei stared at the man surprised before moving to do the same technique but only to squad nine seats this time.

Knowing it would take a few minutes before they arrived Shuuhei sat down and began to work on the paper work. When all the seats arrived Kensei began to distribute the paper work that Shuuhei had often done by himself to the seats.

"You all have duties to this squad but it looks like only he has been handling most of the internal affairs but that ends today you all will begin to pull your own weight." Kensei said. "You all better work hard because if anyone of you slacks off you will be easily replaced." Before he began to work once more on his own stack of paperwork.

"Get to work." Kensei snarled at his new seats and they jumped to get started on their work. Shuuhei watched the seats noticing several mistakes were made he opened his mouth to say something when Kensei beat him to it.

"Third seat, you had put in the wrong amount for the squad budget make sure by looking at financial records to see that we still have money for next week until we get new funds. Second seat, you have filled out the report wrong make sure you are following the proper structure." Kensei informed them as they looked at their mistakes and began to make adjustments. Kensei looked to see that Shuuhei was

staring at him in awe.

"Brat, if you got time to stare go back to your room and sleep. I heard from the Monkey lieutenant that you have not slept for days so go get some sleep, we can handle everything else from here. I will send someone for you when you are needed." Kensei told him.

Hisagi slowly nodded his head before rising up from his seat and exited the room going to the building across the way to get some much need rest.

Shuuhei woke up in the middle of the night, slowly sitting up he slowly moved passed the captain's room along with Mashiro's and began to make his way to the training grounds with his guitar in hi hand. Knowing that none would be around for at least another hour for rounds.

Glancing around to make sure it none was around before he sat at the farthest end of the training ground and began to strum at the guitar. Even though he had not played for a while he sounds pretty good. Hisagi smiled as he began to sing a Hymn before before playing alongside the Hymn. Hisagi jumped and gripped his zanpakuto as he felt someone spiritual pressure approach him once he recognized the presence he lowered his hand from his Zanpakuto.

"Brat, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be sleeping." Kensei asked as he narrowed his eyes at his lieutenant as he came from the other side of the training grounds.

"I'm sorry Captain Muguruma. I had just recently woke up and I thought none would be around since it the switching of the surveillance duty now." Shuuhei murmurs.

"How do you even now that." Kensei says as he moved to stand right in front of the other.

"Well I help coordinate the time schedule for most of the activities that had gone on in squad nine does for a year, Captain. So I memorized the schedule as well as who was supposed to be doing what job a certain time." Hisagi says.

"No wonder this squad is a bunch of weakling and have no idea of how to do their own jobs when you are the one that keeps doing everyone's job for them. You did all the work that the seats and the captains were supposed to do. You took over the communications for the paper. Then now you tell me that all the activities and any event that squad nine that was apart of that you memorized every aspect." Kensei relayed astonished.

Hisagi nodded his head, his eyes never leaving Kensei. Kensei released a heavy sigh.

"Listen Brat, from now on you are only going to be doing your work only. No taking any extra activities and allow squad nine members to help in doing the activities they are already assigned to do and you will only do work you have to do." Kensei says tossing Shuuhei five different scrolls. "As well, you need to look at these scrolls and tell me your feedback since you memorized the schedule of squad nine you will be helping me with ordering this around her and getting people to do their jobs. As well your training with me tomorrow." With that Kensei headed back to the captain's quarters.

Shuuhei looked at the scrolls and began to unravel them. One of the scrolls was out lines of membere new jobs and taking turns in rotations each day for daily necessities. Second scroll was an outline of you needing to feel proper forms for leaves out of squad nine this was exempted if you went on missions. Third scrolls outlined that missions would be teams of 2 to 3 in the real world when dealing with hollows. Fourth scroll was say everyone must submit a time stamp saying they completed all required jobs from said personal at the end of the month and punishment for those who failed to complete them and the Last scroll was an outline saying every two weeks tournaments will be held for 3 days to test and gauge all members of squad nines powers and new training regiments for everyone.

"I can get an proper outline done in a couple hours if I start now." Shuuhei says before picking up his guitar and rewrapping the scrolls before heading towards the office to get started on his new project. It took him 3 hours before he was finished finding the perfect schedule for everything.

Before Hisagi left to meet Kensei at the training. He was under a giant oak tree leaning against the base when he felt his captain spiritual energy flying towards him.

_'Let the battle begin.'_ Shuuhei thought as he gripped the hilt of his sword unsheathing it as his captain came flashing in front of him swinging his sword with a mighty force. Shuuhei twitched slightly in his stance as he felt the weight of his captain spiritual energy against him.

Jumping back, Shuuhei moved his hands into a certain position his right hand out with the other wrapped around the wrist and chanted "Hado number 31, Shakkaho." As he placed his palm outwards pointing to his captain chest. Kensei smirked before jumped back to dodge the Kido that was flying his way.

"You're a sneaky little brat." Kensei said as he place his arm behind his head which was holding his zanpakotu. Hisagi's gaze never wavering as he kept his eyes on his captain who was in front of him.

Kensei flashed stepped as he was going at his lieutenant kicking him in his gut send the younger to fly back several steps. Hisagi panted as he felt a dull ache in his stomach as he place his hand at his side.

_**Come on just use me or else he will think that you're a weakling.**_

_'Be quiet Kazeshini.'_ Shuuhei thinks before he recovered and ran forward at his captain slashing his sword repeatedly as Kensei choose an invasive mavure and continued to dodge Shuuhei's onslaught of attacks.

"Come on is this the best you can do?!" Kensei taunted.

_**See look you are just agitating the poor man just show him your power.**_

"Reap Kazeshini," Hisagi murmurs as he releases his shikai, and Kensei smirks at this as Hisagi throws one of his blades towards him and shouts."Bakudo #9 Geki."says as he hold his place in on the ground locking Kensei in place.

_**That is it reap his soul.**_

_'No!'_ Shuuhei thought as he moved the blade slight so it barely grazed the other. Kensei frowned but broke free of his binds and surged forward knocking Shuuhei aside into a nearby tree.

"What was that all about kid?" Kensei growled as he started over to his fallen lieutenant whom seem in a daze.

"Sorry Muguruma-taicho." Shuuhei said as he regained his senses and hanged his head in distraught.

"You did not answer my question you had a chance to do some damage but you did not take it why?" Kensei asked.

Hisagi stayed silent before answering. "It Kazeshini, he said something to make me hesitate to take your life I mean an attack."

"What did he says?" Kensei questions as he sheathed his blade and stared blankly at Kensei.

"That is it reap his soul" Shuuhei repeated as he downcast his eyes from his captain.

"You are telling me that you got scared at the fact that your Zanpokuto wanted to defeat me? When it is your job in fact to reap the souls of hollows which are the embodiment of humans that have gone astray as well to send humans souls here to the soul society for judgement." Kensei says.

"No that not it ever time I use my Shikai the desire to kill starts to become overwhelming and I don't

think I have the self control to stop myself sometimes." Shuuhei answers.

"Well then at least now I know my perfect vice captain is not so perfect and I get to whip him into shape now to help him gain that self control." Kensei said as he began grinning widely.

'I am glad that, this man Kensei Murgurma. Had decide to come back to be our new captain. Shuuhei thinks.

* * *

**A/N: I am glad that I finally got around to redoing this story. I hope you guys like the new edits please leave reviews they help a ton.**


End file.
